The existing reversed three wheeled motorcycle is becoming popular with most of the motorcycle fans due to its high driving stability and good steering. Chinese patent publication No. CN 102092435 discloses a reversed three-wheeled motorcycle having the above advantages. By using an inclined unit pivotally arranged on the of the motorcycle frame positioning element, the reversed three wheeled motorcycle can be inclined when moving so that to obtain a good steering flexibility. In the inclined unit, an interlocking lever is pivotally arranged on the positioning element and its two ends respectively pivotally connected to the two inclined side pipe slidably. The interlocking lever can not only guarantee the incline consistency between the two inclined side pipe, and also plays a supporting role to the motorcycle frame with positioning element and the steering mechanism to prevent falling due to gravity. However, because the downward pressure suffered by the interlocking lever is concentrated in its middle portion and the upward support force is applied to its both ends, it's easily to cause the interlocking lever to be bend or even broken due to its middle portion suffer excessive pressure while operating. This results in damage to the reversed three wheeled motorcycle and reduce the safety. This situation easily happens when the reversed three wheeled motorcycle running on a bumpy road.